An electrical component, such as, for example, a radio, an audio component, a battery charger, a radio/charger or a MP3 player includes a component housing supporting an electrical circuit, such as an audio circuit, a charging circuit, a MP3 circuit, respectively. In some electrical components, such as the radio, a battery is electrically connectable to the audio circuit to operate the audio circuit to produce audio signals. In some electrical components, such as the battery charger, a battery is electrically connectable to the charging circuit to be charged by the charging circuit. In other electrical components, such as the MP3 player, a battery is electrically connectable to the MP3 circuit to operate the MP3 circuit to produce MP3 audio signals.